Conventionally, in a system having an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer and an output apparatus such as a printer, book bind printing is made by temporarily spooling data of all the pages in the printer then laying out pages and book bind print-outputting the data. However, in the conventional method, if the printer lacks spooling and page layout functions, the book bind printing cannot be performed. Accordingly, book bind printing is performed by laying out the pages on the information processing apparatus side, then transferring the data to the printer with designation of double-sided printing.
In the conventional method, as the printing is performed by the printer as simple double-sided printing, an undesirable output result may be obtained in accordance with printer properties (double-sided printing, finisher property such as saddle stitching, paper-discharge property and the like).
For example, in a printer having a finisher capable of saddle stitching and two-folding, saddle stitching must be performed inward from the outside, however, on the information processing apparatus side, it is impossible to lay out pages in correspondence with the finisher property.
Further, in a printer with plural paper discharge orifices of different properties, when a paper discharge orifice is changed, an unexpected output result may be obtained.
Further, in the conventional method, as the printing is performed by the printer as simple double-sided printing, there is no problem in use of printer driver specialized for a particular printer. However, in recent years, in use of common printer driver available to plural printers of the same series (printer driver including a device-dependent driver portion to provide a user interface for print settings and the like, and a common printer driver portion for generation of page description language), an undesirable output result may be obtained in accordance with printer properties (double-sided printing, finisher property such as saddle stitching, paper-discharge property and the like).
For example, when one bound printed material is obtained by printing by plural batches of documents upon book bind printing, and binding the print-output plural batches to one bound printed material, occasionally the pages of stacked plural batches of documents as shown in FIG. 11 are not arranged in ascending order in accordance with the printer properties (double-sided printing, finisher property such as saddle stitching, paper-discharge property and the like) and/or the opening direction of batch document. In such case, a user has to manually rearrange the pages.